moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Musket
The is a added in Version 0.85 and removed in 0.897, being replaced by the Repeater Crossbow. It was added back in Version 1.6.7. It started as an Age 10 item, but now it's an Age 9 item. Technical * The Musket is available at Age 9 only if the player had chosen the Crossbow earlier at Age 8. * Bullets fired from the Musket deal 50 damage per shot. * Bullets fired from the Musket cost 10 Stone per shot. * The Musket reduces movement speed by approximately 35%. * The Musket can fire a Bullet once every 1.5 seconds. * Bullets fired from the Musket cannot travel over unless the player uses Platforms. The exceptions are Pit Traps and , which can be fired over no matter what. Windmills, Trees, Bushes, and Cacti also block Bullets as they are too tall to shoot over. * When the Musket is used to gather 3,000 , it would turn into the Gold Musket. ** Due to the fact that there is no Gold sprite, the Gold Musket will appear invisible. ** The Diamond and Ruby Muskets are invisible as well, and since the Gold, Diamond, and Ruby variants do not change the way the Musket behaves, the Diamond and Ruby Muskets technically does not exist as they remain the same as the Gold Musket. ** It is the only weapon, along with the Stone Shield, the Bat and the Hunting Bow that appear invisible when reaching superior variants (all variants for Stone Shield, Ruby for Bat, and Diamond for Hunting Bow). ** The only resource that could be gathered by the Musket is Food, obtained by killing . *** It was also possible to obtain Wood by destroying Wood Walls, as Wood Walls may be destroyed by Bullets. This is highly inefficient, however. * The musket has huge recoil, making it hard to run towards someone while shooting. * With the Marksman cap, it travels 30.2 grid spaces. Strategy Using * The Musketeer Hat reduces the cost of Bullets (5 stone instead of 10) and is thus an eligible option. * If timed correctly, two Muskets can instantly kill a player who does not have Soldier Helmet equipped due to their high damage. * Due to its speed and fast Resource gathering rate, the Hand Axe is effectively combined with the Musket. * If you want an offensive boost, the Short Sword is also strong with the Musket. However, you would have to keep in mind that upgrading ages and gathering resources would be slower. In addition, the movement speed with the Short Sword would decrease. * The Musket can be paired up with another player's Wooden Shield, which would keep the player with the musket safe. * Try to stay a safe distance away from your target in case they have a Bow, Short Sword or an upgraded variant of those as the reload of the Musket is very slow and also makes the player move very slow. * Try getting 2 other teammates with Musket, so even if someone has Soldier Helmet you have a chance to kill them immediately (hopefully they have good aim). * Marksman Cap paired with the Musket is not that useful since the shot is already very fast. * If you attempt to instakill with Polearm and Musket/Short Sword and Musket, you should know that the Musket will fire efficiently with hardly any delay only if the last time you used it you wait for it to reload. * Paired with the Diamond Polearm, as if used skillfully and quickly it can instakill. Remember, you have to wait for the Musket to reload for your next use, or else it won't fire immediately, thus giving your opponent a good amount of time to heal. * Pair with Daggers for fast movement speed and high gathering rate. Against * Due to the Musket's slow rate of fire and crippling movement speed, one can quickly move side to side while advancing forward with a melee weapon so that the Musket user cannot hit the player, but will be exposed to melee attacks. * With a like Repeater Crossbow, one can take cover behind a structure, every now and then coming out and firing, which will drain the Musket user's health while staying safe from shots. Gold Variant The Golden Musket, a golden version of the Musket (replaced by the Repeater Crossbow), is very difficult to get and is actually invisible instead of golden. This is unique among all the golden weapons. Diamond Variant The Diamond Musket is the diamond version of normal/gold Musket. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold Musket to everything. Like Bow, it doesn't have textures. (Gold Musket also doesn't have a texture) The bad thing about the diamond musket is that you never know when you've switched from gold musket to diamond musket because they are both invisible. Ruby Variant The Ruby Musket is just like the diamond/gold musket. It deals the same amount of damage as the normal musket and has no sprite so it appears invisible. Since it has no sprite, you will never know once you have switched to the ruby musket just like the diamond musket. Trivia * For a long time, the Greater Spikes were required to obtain the Musket. * Throughout History, weapons have been buffed, nerfed, had their sprite changed and been moved back an age, or replaced. But never has any weapon actually been removed, until the Musket. * It has the lowest fire-rate of any Weapon. * Despite it doing 2.5x more damage than Daggers per hit, Daggers are 6x faster at killing someone. * In the game files, the normal musket's name is musket_1. But unlike other weapons, its gold, diamond, and ruby sprites are musket_g, musket_d, and musket_r respectively instead of musket_1_g, musket_1_d, and musket_1_r. ** It is because of this erroneous spelling that the Gold, Diamond and Ruby variants are not recognized by the game's code, and they appear invisible. History * 1.6.9 - There are now gold, diamond, and ruby sprites. However, they are in the wrong file location and thus don't render. * 1.6.7 - Added Musket back. Damage nerfed to 50 instead of 60 and Bullet costs increased to 10 instead of 5 * 0.897 - Musket removed and replaced by the Repeater Crossbow * 0.88 - Move speed increased and damage increased to 60 * 0.87 - Damage increased to 50, move speed and fire rate heavily decreased * 0.86 - Move speed decreased and damage decreased to 45 * 0.85 - Added Musket Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/musket_r.png Gallery MusketGold.png Musket.PNG Musketman.png